


Give me something of you, give me a piece of art.

by birdswitheyebrows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswitheyebrows/pseuds/birdswitheyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to draw everywhere, the boys maybe don't like it that much, but anyway, they let him do it, duuh, is Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me something of you, give me a piece of art.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic published in the 1D fandom, my first language is not English, so please, if you find something that is unclear in the text or bad grammar, I would really appreciate to comment it and I will do my best to correct it.
> 
> Inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/460463585756708864/photo/1 and this http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/f0/ba/bf/f0babf193d3316e7042bc10743e353ad.jpg and this http://d3j5vwomefv46c.cloudfront.net/photos/large/240825733.jpg?1297608845
> 
> Thanks for Reading.

It wasn’t a secret to any of the boys and the crew that Louis loves to draw everywhere, any opportunity that he found to draw, was taken. You could be distracted and suddenly a smiley face with a sticking out tongue was sketched in your arm, and that was in the best of cases… in other, you could find you with a big penis in your forehead at waking up, yep, that was Louis.

No matter what the drawing was, a smiley face or a penis, everybody loved him. If you try to describe him, you could say that he is like fireworks, without a spark to start the ignition process he was calm, and the look in his eyes was like the sea at three in the afternoon in a clouded day, but all of sudden, the spark was there and a flickering glow appeared in his eyes, making them look as the sea when the Sun is in all its glory. The reflection from the solar rays made its work over the water and hundreds of golden and sparkling rays took place in the surface. This is what happened to Louis’ eyes when something mischievous crossed his mind.

Harry was capable to make a list of at least ten metaphors about how Louis’ eyes changed depending of his frame of mind or what he was thinking about. Eyes like the blue of the sky after a raining day: sadness and melancholy. Eyes like the blue of the sky when a constant wind had made all the clouds go away: calm. It was the kind of colour that appeared in his eyes when he was with Harry just doing nothing, just enjoying the company of one another. 

And Harry’s favourite, eyes as the blue of the sea when the sunset was beginning but there is still a reminiscence of the Sun bathing the surface, the blue that was there only when his eyes and Harry’s eyes crossed paths, when they said "I love you", sometimes with words, sometimes with a soft contact of skin against skin.

Although, if Harry was honest, that blue could totally compete with the blue as the Sun when it has hidden to give pass to the Moon and the sea turns a deep blue, full of mystery, thundering, a blue that could swallow you whenever it wanted, the blue that appeared when both of them reached the Moon in a wave of pleasure and the stars only existed for them, when between their bodies didn’t exist a millimetre of separation and their senses were only a constant song at the rhythm of LouisHarryLouisHarryLouisHarry.

A bubbly laughter made Harry stop to swimming in his thoughts. Do you see? When Harry turned his head was received for the sight of a Louis with sparkling eyes at his side. Louis’ eyes were from Harry’s hand to Harry’s emerald eyes. Harry, curious, but with an approximated idea about what he was to find, smiled, and then he looked at his hand. Of course, his birth mark had been converted in a singular doll with a bowler hat, wire arms and legs and with a big smile. 

“Lou, even Lux can draw this” Harry said while caressing softly Louis’ arm, tracing different shapes over his tattoos.

“How very dare you?” Louis said, lifting his voice an octave more than normal and placing his hand over his heart as if what Harry had said was the most offensive in the world. 

“You know young Harold? You should recognize that thanks to the piece of art that I just made in your birth mark it looks less as the start of dermatitis”, Louis made a disgusted face, if Harry wouldn’t know how much Louis like to give little kisses to that beauty mark he would feel hurt. “If I were you, I would go right now to tattooing that drawing on me”. Harry couldn’t avoid the laugh that escaped from his mouth.

“Sure, Boo” Harry said between laughs, “last time that I tattooed in me one of your pieces of art, ended in no one knowing if it was a key or an arrow”.

Louis clicked his tongue. “Dear Harry, not wanting to be mean here but, I feel sorry for you and all people who can’t understand abstract art, peasants”, Louis hissed the last word, Harry laughed and hugged Louis. “You” the younger boy kissed Louis forehead to make his point “are impossible”. Louis just snuggled more against Harry’s body. The boy with emerald eyes took the pen that his boyfriend had left in the couch and drew the same doll but in Louis’ hand, matching, and then took his hand.

“Much better” Harry said, and got his iPhone from his pants pocket snapping a picture of their intertwined hands. If Harry has dozens of that kind of pictures saved in a special folder in his phone, no one would have to know. “Without a doubt that I choose a weirdo for my boyfriend” Louis said, but in his voice wasn’t anything but fond. “It was fate Boo, and if fate wouldn’t have made his work, me myself had made it, I don’t know how, but I know that I would have found you”.

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. “Such a sapp” he said while posing his hand on Harry’s shoulder, resting his head in his boyfriend' chest. “You love me just as I’m” Harry answered. “So smug, but true” a smile took over Harry’s features, and he knew that his look was just like the stare that their fans usually call “frog serial killer lover' stare”, but he didn’t mind. The boy with the curly hair brushed his nose in Louis’ hair, which sighed over his chest, making run goose bumps over Harry’s body.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Niall’s body was the second Louis' favourite to draw on it, of course the first one was Harry’s body. Sometimes he passed hours drawing on him, with a pen or with a marker. Sometimes, just were random drawings, with no sense, happy faces, happy faces with heart eyes, that if I had to say, these were reserved only for Harry, wire dolls dancers, skaters, or dolls which represented to him and Harry. Harry represented as a languid boy with a mop of curls and Louis a doll a bit shorter than Harry and with big muscles in his arms. Of course, Harry always added the detail of a big bum. “How very dare you?” it was the only thing that Louis said, what more he could say? After all was Harry who did it, besides, being honest, his bum was something to be proud of.  
The most common drawing and in a daily basis were the L’s all over Harry’s body, in any place, his hand, his arm, his leg, his cheek, anywhere. Louis used to draw on Harry while X-Factor and after it, then it became real and Harry got a tattoo of a “L” in his inner thigh, so no one could see it, the star hadn't been his first tattoo. And if Louis got an “H” in his inner thigh a few weeks after Harry got the “L”, Harry didn’t complain, he was shining still four weeks after that. 

"Oh my God, Harry! Stop smiling like that! You are scaring me!" Louis had said one day. 

"Sorry Lou is just that I..."

"Shut up" they stayed in silence for a few moments.

"I was thinking... you know… only if you want..." Harry stuttered and Louis looked at him confused... "that we could, like, get more tattoos that match" the last words were said in a rush and if Louis hadn't been really near to Harry, he had not heard.

Louis raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry dead in the eye. "You are saying that we should get, like, couple tattoos?"

"Ok, sorry, it was a stupid idea, never mind". Harry said ashamed and the glow that was in his eyes turned off.

"Hey, don't put that face babe, I didn't say no". Louis told him and caressed softly his cheek.

"No?" Harry asked and his eyes sparkled again.

"My God, Harry! Yes, I would like that too, you quirky sapp". Louis rolled his eyes.

"You love me anyway, and I love you too, very much a lot” Louis smiled “thanks Boo".

""Yes, I love you, so much that now I don't dislike tattoos that much anymore" both of them smiled and the moment was ended with a sweet kiss. 

And if Harry was a little eager and started to sketch some drawings and search for some couple tattoos just a few hours after that, and Louis caught him doing it and just rolled his eyes, sighed and sat next to him saying "Well, I suppose that I have to search with you, don't wanna get some odd shit that you could choose on your own" it wasn't nobody's business. Harry laughed and made a spot for Louis to sit next to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Niall let Louis draw whatever he wanted, Louis loved it because the Irish fella was the unique who appreciated his pieces of art, well, Harry appreciated it too, but didn’t state it as Niall. All the time that Louis was drawing in the Irish boy was full of hysteric laughs and expressions as “Legend!”, “That’s sick”, “Right here, draw a clover right here”. The shamrock ended having leafs of different sizes, with mismatched eyes and sometimes with a beer in hand. “If someday I take the decision to get a tattoo, this will be the chosen” Niall said and then laughed.

“Do you see Harry? Niall appreciates my art. This goes for you too, Zayno and Payno” Louis said looking at them with both eyebrows raised and Niall just laughed more.

-o-o-o-o-o- 

Sometimes, when Zayn had time to cover the walls in spray Louis was with him, and suddenly he took an aerosol and left his sign in some corner of Zayn's drawings, a Hi!, a Westside! Of course, never covering Zayn drawing, he considered to Malik an artist. His graffiti were perfect and he always mixed super strange ideas that at the beginning seemed not have sense or don’t have a relation, but then, everything took shape and the walls was turned into a mural, all the drawings were connecting with a concept behind.

One of the rare occasions in which Zayn let Louis draw on him, was quite fun, both of them had cannabis in their systems and it was one of that highs in which everything was funny. So, Louis took a marker and started to fill the empty places in Zayn’s left sleeve. A quite deform penis “I feel shame for the boy who has his penis in that shape, not a chance for a blowjob” Zayn had said and both of them exploded in laugh. If you watched intently, you could find the One Direction' symbol, Liam’s name bordered with hearts, Batman’s symbol. Marijuana leaves, a face which Louis said it was Liam’s face, “Oi, my babe doesn’t have that face” Malik complained. “Zaynie, Zaynie, artsy boy, you should know that drawings are representation of the reality, no copies”. If Louis had a filo-psychological soul sometimes, blame marijuana. “I can’t believe that you dare to use my own phrases against me”.

“Good morning Zayno! Look how fabulous is your new sleeve”. Zayn looked at his arm and took him a moment to remember what had happened at night, and for a few seconds panic invaded him, the Bradford boy looked at Louis with wild eyes and then rubbed his arm, when he saw that the ink faded, exhaled in relief. “Oh my Gah, for a moment I thought that I had let you inked me”. “And would have been something wrong about that?” Louis asked, feigning offense. “Nothing, but thanks to all the Gods that we didn’t have a needle and ink near to us”. Louis put his eyes white and then both of them laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“No Louis, I already told you that you won’t draw in my body again” said a totally sure Liam, which with every step took distance from Louis. Louis looked at him, making a pout that he liked to call ‘the infallible pout'. “No Louis, don’t make that face, you won’t convince me” well, infallible with Harry and Niall, Liam Payne was heartless. “What are you doing to my Boo, Liam?” Harry asked and Liam rolled his eyes. “Harry, I’m not doing anything, I won’t let him draw on me again. Last time that I let him, he drew a dozen of penis with Zayn’s name around them and uploaded it in Instagram, Roo was looking pictures with my mom, and my mom saw the picture!” Liam said, scandalized. Harry, Louis and Niall exploded in laugh and Zayn embraced Liam and gave him a soft kiss in the temple. “Let’s go Hazza, this uncultivated doesn’t know appreciate the art”. Harry and Louis went to their bunk and Harry was over his back for one hour while Louis drew in his abdomen, arms and legs. The ink marks ranged from hearts to happy faces till some phrases of their favourite songs.

-o-o-o-o-o-  
Yes, Harry was in love with the Louis who likes to draw in people bodies, the Louis who organized wars of Chupa-chups. “Let’s be honest” Louis had said that time “we are not going to finish these lollies, and besides the can has our faces on it, our faces of year and a half ago! I can’t believe we used to dress like that” so, all of them agree. Bananas' war, at which sometimes Harry pouted, because ‘mate, they are bananas!’, wars with extinguishers and a long etcetera. In love with the Louis that in front of cameras could seem defensive and selfish, but with Harry used the softest tone of voice and the sweetest words that no one could imagine, that was vulnerable and sometimes felt insecure about his body. Times in which Harry convinced him that those thighs were the best in the world, leaving love bites in them, whispering no sense about the force of them, telling him that thanks to their force he could hold in Harry’s hips and touch the sky together while being against a wall or a door.

So in love that sometimes he felt like explode, in love of the Louis that loves make laugh people and make charity acts, the Louis who leaves everything in the pitch and in the stage, that Louis who defends against wind and tide the people he loves. The Louis who has in his eyes each of the more beautiful hues of blue, the Louis who write songs, love songs, for him, for them. Who could blame him? Harry was hundred per cent sure that all the people that in some moment had met Louis and had coexisted with him for the enough time to know him a little (less than a week had been the time for Harry), were a little in love with him. And Harry didn’t want to be pretentious, but there was a difference between that people and he, the difference was that Louis was his, he had him in body and soul, and it wasn’t just that Harry loved with each cell in his body to Louis; the most important thing here, was that Louis loved him back. 

Louis’ drawings weren’t art, Louis was the art itself.


End file.
